


You Found Me

by Jaythorne



Category: VAM - Fandom
Genre: Bam Margera - Freeform, HIM - Freeform, M/M, Vam, Ville Valo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaythorne/pseuds/Jaythorne





	You Found Me

  Ville silently slipped out the back door of the party, heading out and away from the noise. It was past midnight, and the sky was pitch black, save the luminous glow of the full moon high in the sky. The quiet Finn made his way out across the great backyard, his own black attire almost making him vanish in the dark night as he hurried toward his goal, the only visible part of him his pale face. Before long he had reached his destination, and he carefully started climbing the stairs of the abandoned Fast Eddie’s. It was cold for a summer night, and even colder inside, but Ville paid it no mind as he clamored up the rickety stairs and into the dingy room. He looked around before he walked over to the wall, turning to press his back against the cold wood. He let himself slide down it into a sitting position, crouched against the wall.

  He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his long, strong arms around them. He let his head fall back against the wall, staring out of the gaping hole in the wall across from him to stare at the moon. The moon stared emotionlessly back as the silent tears began to slip down Ville’s cheeks, dripping down to his chin before falling, like crystal stars, to his shirt. His heart ached, and he dropped his head to his knees with a stifled sob. He hated crying. But one thing he hated more than crying was people seeing him cry.

  He had earned the reputation of a soldier of love, fighting for the cause no matter how many times his heart was broken. But what happened when his heart was wounded so that he must give up the fight? People said he had a heart of steel; that he was invincible. It almost made Ville laugh at how wrong they were. He was tired of fighting. He had fought so hard and for so long, but now it seemed like it was all for a lost cause, leaving his heart broken one final time, too broken to piece back together. Ville put his heart into everything, and this was all he got in return... heartache.

  In the end, everyone ends up alone. Love, after all, was the funeral of hearts. Ville had known this, but it didn’t stop him from trying. He thought that maybe, just maybe, this was the one. The one that he had written all his songs about. The one in his dreams. How foolish he had been. It had only left him feeling lost and insecure; fragile heart barely beating through the pain of unrequited love. He bit back another shuddering sob, his shoulders shaking with the effort. He shut his eyes tight in an attempt to stop the tears, but failed. He felt so broken now. How could he feel this way? He shouldn’t. He tried and tried and tried to tell himself it didn’t matter, but he just couldn’t convince his bleeding heart.

  “Willa?”

  Ville gasped, snapping his head up to look at Bam, standing in the doorway.  With another gasp Ville buried his head back between his knees, shutting his eyes tight and praying to Ozzy it was all a bad dream. _Not him... not now. Please. Anyone but him..._

  “Ville?”

  He could hear Bam approaching and shrank back against the wall, praying to whatever god was listening that he could wake up from this nightmare. It wasn’t working. He trembled as his lithe frame shook with another abandoned sob.

  He flinched a whole lot harder than he should have at Bam’s touch on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at him. Ville shrugged his hand off, turning away. He couldn’t stand to be touched. He didn’t want to feel.

  “Willa, please, what’s wrong?” Bam begged, sitting down next to the Finn. All Ville could do was shake his head quickly from side to side, still curled up against the wall. He jumped sharply as Bam’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him out of his small sanctuary and into Bam’s lap. He couldn’t believe it as Bam wrapped his arms around him, cradling him to his chest and rocking him as he cried. Ville wanted to resist, but he was shaking with the effort to stay strong, to hide his tears from Bam. Finally he let himself go and cry, his breath coming in quick, shuddering gasps as he clung to Bam desperately, knotting his fingers into Bam’s shirt as his tears stained their clothes. He needed him, he needed comfort, even if it would only be like putting salt in a wound later. He just couldn’t care as he lay trembling in Bam’s arms.

  Bam held him until his tears ran dry and he relaxed into his embrace, just enjoying the comfort and warmth of Bam’s arms wrapped around him.. He let his eyes slip closed as he rested his head in the crook of Bam’s shoulder, somehow comforted by his reassuring scent. He listened eagerly to the sound of Bam’s heartbeat in his ears as if it were his lifeline. And now, it was. It was music to his ears. It was his life and breath. It was all that mattered.

  “What’s wrong, Willa?” Bam whispered, running his fingers gently through Ville’s soft, wavy curls. He got no response save Ville shaking his head vigorously from side to side, turning his face into Bam’s shoulder. He couldn’t tell Bam. He never could.

  “Come on, Willa... you know you can tell me anything. I hate to see you unhappy. Please?”

  Ville sighed, his throat tight. Tears threatened to fall again. “You wouldn’t understand,” he whispered.

  “Make me then,” Bam said, stubborn as ever.

  Ville slowly opened his eyes. “I don’t know if I can.”

  “Try.”

  Ville lent back, locking his wet, glistening emerald eyes with stormy blue. “It would change everything.”

  Bam shrugged. “I’m looking for a bit of change.”

  Ville bit his lip before looking away. “I... I like someone.”

  “And...?” Bam pressed when Ville hesitated.

  “And... they don’t know.”

  “Tell them then.”

  “I can’t.”

  “Why?”

  “Because they don’t like me back.”

  “How do you know?”

  “I just _do_ ,” Ville whispered in defeat. He didn’t want to be having this conversation with Bam. Here he was, crying in Bam’s arms, crying _for_ Bam. It was so wrong. Tears pricked his eyes again. He stubbornly blinked them away.

  “It’s all so wrong,” Ville whispered. “It would never work. We could never be.”

  “Why not?”

  “Because of all the complications.”

  “Then try and work them out.”

  Ville shook his head, closing his eyes again. Bam hooked a finger under his chin, gently tilting his head to look into Bam’s eyes, endless pools of blue. They stared deeply into him, as if they were reading his very soul.

  “Who is it, Willa?” he said gently, but Ville shook his head again, looking away.

  “Look at me, Vil.”

  Almost against his will his eyes darted back to Bam’s, lost in the stormy blue.

  “Who is it, Willa?” Bam whispered, reaching up to brush the hair out of Ville’s eyes. “You know I hate to see you unhappy.”

  Ville chewed on his bottom lip. “Do you really want to know, Bammie?” he whispered, staring intently into Bam’s eyes.

  Bam nodded, not breaking his gaze. “I do.”

  “Don’t hate me,” Ville whispered, and Bam shook his head.

  “I could never hate you, Willa,” he swore.

  Ville nodded before swallowing, chewing on his lip again. “It was... you, Bammie,” he said softly, barely a whisper. He broke their gaze, unable to look into Bam’s eyes any longer. He didn’t want to see the repulsion, or loathing. He braced himself, ready for Bam to push him off in disgust, but it never came. Instead Bam laid a gentle palm on his face, guiding his lips to his own. Ville gasped, wrapping his arms around Bam as he kissed him back. They broke the kiss, and Ville’s heart was pounding in his chest, his head spinning.

  “I’ve loved you ever since I heard your voice, Willa,” Bam breathed, pressing his forehead against Ville’s. “I’d been searching for you all my life.”

  “I’ve loved you ever since I first met you, Bammie,” Ville breathed back, pressing his lips against Bam’s once more in a passionate kiss. “But you finally found me.”


End file.
